Song for a winter's night
by Argendriel
Summary: Eine Songfic zu Sarah McLachlan's Lied 'Song for a winter's night'.


Diese Fanfiction ist erst einmal eine kleine Überraschung für Taro, die immer mault, dass es zu wenige Count Cain fanfictions gibt. Und da ich dieses Lied gefunden habe und es regelrecht nach einer Songfic SCHRIE und ich nicht schon wieder eine depri- Weiß Kreuz fanfiction schreiben wollte, dachte ich, ich schreibe mal wieder zu Cain. Auch wenn Taro noch immer unter Schock steht. Dazu sei noch gesagt, ich habe diese Geschichte jetzt grade in zwei Stunden geschrieben und das merkt man ihr auch an.Dafür finde ich sie allerdings gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich bitte aber trotzdem um Reviews. Das Lied ist im Übrigen glaube ich eigentlich gar nicht depri gemeint. shrug Naja, solange der Text stimmt, kann man es ja ein bisschen zweckentfremden.  
Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Ich bin eine Niete, was Wissen über Cain angeht, und ich hoffe, dass mir die Leute, die mehr wissen als ich, mögliche Fehler verzeihen.

Und jetzt zu den Formalitäten:  
  
Disclaimer: Nicht meins, kein Geld.  
Pairing: Wird eigentlich relativ klar, wenn ich anmerke, dass das ganze aus Cains Sicht geschrieben ist.  
POV: Wie gesagt, Cain.  
Warnings: death, OOC (schätze ich mal, da ich es nicht genau weiß gebe ich grundsätzlich immer eine OOC Warnung raus), depri, mögliche Eindimensionaltität.(Soll heißen, nicht wirklich soo originell, die Idee) ab und an mögliche Ungereimtheiten.  
Typ: Songfic.  
SongtextLied: Gehört Sarah McLachlan

* * *

Song for a winter's night

* * *

_The lamp is burnin' low upon my table top  
The snow is softly fallin'_

Es ist Januar, wahrscheinlich schneit es im Moment wieder einmal. Wenn ich jetzt zum Fenster ginge, würde ich die dichten, weißen Flocken vom Himmel fallen sehen, ganz leise, oder das Mondlicht, das auf die glitzernde Schneedecke fällt. Kalt ist es… sicherlich.

Doch ich stehe nicht auf. Ich bleibe liegen, sehe zu, wie die Flamme der Kerze immer wieder aufflackert- lange wird sie nicht mehr brennen, jedenfalls nicht mehr die ganze Nacht, doch ich werde weder eine neue Kerze holen, noch holen lassen – und ich warte.

Warte auf dich….

Ich weiß, es ist sinnlos zu warten. Du kommst nicht zurück. Nach dem, was ich dir sagte, bist du gegangen- oder sollte ich besser sagen, geflohen?

Aber ein Teil von mir klammert sich an die nicht vorhandene Hoffnung auf deine Rückkehr, unfähig (oder unwillig, genau weiß ich das nicht) die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass ich alles zerstört habe, was unsere Freundschaft ausmachte.

Und Nachdenken, Hoffen und Warten ist das Einzige, was ich tue, zu allem anderen fehlt mir die Kraft. Und der Wille. Ich könnte mich nicht ablenken, selbst wenn ich wollte.

Und ich will auch nicht

_The air is still within the silence__ of my room  
I hear your voice softly callin'  
_

Erdrückende, erstickende Stille. Die Luft in diesem Raum ist stickig, abgestanden. Aber das Fenster öffnen, nein, dazu müsste ich aufstehen.....

Ich richte mich mit einem Ruck auf. Wo bist du?! Habe ich nicht eben deine Stimme gehört? Warst du nicht eben ganz nah bei mir?

Doch ich blicke mich im Raum um und sehe nur Dunkelheit.... tanzende Schatten, die durch das Kerzenlicht geworfen werden. Und du bist nicht da…

Ich bin eingeschlafen, habe von dir geträumt….

Warum hätte ich nicht einfach weiterschlafen können? In meinem Traum warst du da, bei mir, hast mir eine Antwort gegeben, auf das, was ich zu dir sagte.

_  
  
If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh or two _

Nie habe ich dich so sehr gebraucht wie jetzt.

Nie warst du so unerreichbar, wie jetzt.

Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wo du bist…. Du könntest mittlerweile überall sein, überall und nirgends. Ich sollte dich vielleicht suchen- wäre es das, was ich jetzt eigentlich tun müsste? - doch ich würde dich ohnehin nicht finden.

Außerdem... bist du von alleine fort gegangen.  
Du würdest sicher nicht zurückkommen, wenn ich dich suchen käme…

I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
Upon this winter night with you 

Und trotzdem... ich möchte deine Nähe wieder spüren, ich möchte, dass du mich wärmst, meine Hand nimmst und mir versprichst: "Es wird alles wieder gut."

Ein leeres Versprechen, es kann nicht mehr ‚gut' werden, aber ich würde alles dafür geben, diese Worte von dir zu hören…

Die Zeit läuft ungerührt weiter....

---------------------------------------

Ein Botenjunge hat einen Brief gebracht. Kurz bevor die Polizei eintraf.

Man habe deine Leiche gefunden, sagten sie. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie und wo.

Ob du einem Verbrechen zum Opfer fielst, oder… ob du Selbstmord begangen hast- Letzteres versuche ich zu verdrängen, die Schuldgefühle sind zu stark- welchen Unterschied macht das schon?

Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich nicht in der Verfassung zu einer weiteren Befragung bin und habe sie vor die Tür gesetzt.

Und ich musste nicht einmal lügen…

The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead  
My glass is almost empty 

Die Kerze, die ich mittlerweile gegen die Alte eingetauscht habe, malt erneut Bilder an die Wände und die Decke, und bringt den Rest des Rotweins in meinem Glas zum funkeln. Ein schöner Anblick- eigentlich. Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt etwas anderem.

_I read again between the lines upon the page__  
The words of love you sent me  
_

Der Brief, den ich erst gelesen habe, nachdem die Polizisten wieder fort waren. Dein Brief gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, ob du dich umbringen wolltest, oder nicht. Vielleicht aber doch, und ich verstehe ihn nur falsch, vielleicht aber hast du auch deinen Entschluss gefasst, nachdem du den Brief geschrieben hast… Oder vielleicht hast du dich gar nicht umgebracht.

Warum habe ich die Polizisten bloß weggeschickt? Quälende Ungewissheit, schlimmer als der Tod.

_If I could know within my heart  
That you were lonely too_

Du bittest mich in deinem Brief, dir zu verzeihen, du schreibst von Einsamkeit, von tausend Dingen, die ich nie wusste, und die du mir scheinbar niemals sagen konntest. Du schreibst von Vertrauen, von Trauer, von Angst, und ein übers andere Mal, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst.

Doch was nützt mir das jetzt noch?

Nur die Gewissheit, dass du umsonst gestorben bist, bleibt.

_I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
Upon this winter night with you_

Und die Sehnsucht, die Trauer, die Hilflosigkeit stürzen mit anhaltender Gewissheit auf mich ein.

Hast du dich auch so gefühlt?

Wenn ich nur wüsste, weshalb du gegangen bist… darüber gibt auch dein Brief keinen Aufschluss.

Hattest du Angst? Wenn ja, wovor? Vor deinen Gefühlen?

Du hättest nicht gehen müssen... das war es doch nicht Wert....

_  
  
__The fire is dying now, my lamp is growing dim  
The shades of night are liftin'_

Und die Kälte ist beinahe greifbar, und der Tag ist spürbar nah.__

Die Kerze brennt bald nicht mehr. Doch diesmal werde ich sie wirklich nicht erneuern. Wie auch?

Mein Körper ist schon langsam taub von der Wirkung des Giftes, dass ich in den Rotwein gemischt habe. Deinen Brief habe ich verbrannt, niemand soll dir etwas schlechtes nachsagen können.

Weshalb musste es in dieser Nacht so weit kommen? Eine einfache Winternacht, wie jede andere auch- und doch so anders.

The mornin' light steals across my windowpane  
Where webs of snow are driftin' 

Werde ich dich, dort, wo ich bald sein werde, wieder sehen?

If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh or two  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
And to be once again with with you  
To be once again with with you

* * *

Es ist schon ein wenig spät, dafür, dass ich grade eben noch im Theater war. Wisst ihr, wie nervig es ist, im Theater zu hocken, und die ganze Zeit Ideen zu haben, was man in der geplanten Songfic schreiben könnte und trotzdem Luise und Ferdinand noch zwei Stunden zuhören soll, bis sie endlich beide tot sind? (Und dass nach einer relativ lächerlichen Vergiftungsszene, ich war versucht, das Ende dieser Fanfiction doch noch anders zu gestalten...)  
Ich hoffe, die Story hat gefallen, besonders dir, Taro  
  
Mar sin leat Sheridan 


End file.
